Life Happens, Death Happens, Let's Move On
by Boydia
Summary: This is a Sub-story of Haruhi's Diary Won't lie. Haruhi help two of her friends out of their depression and heartbreak. WARNING: Strong Sexual Content and Language.
1. Lost Loved one

Lost Love One

All of the Ootori siblings are all happily married. The oldest is Ootori Kazuhito (30) and his wife Yukari (28). They are both doctors. They have three kids; Ootori Akito (28) and his wife Nami (26). Akito is a doctor and Nami is an instructor at Ouran Academy. They have one child; Shido Eiko (28) married Ootori Fuyumi(22). Shido Eiko owns a pharmaceutical empire. They have no kids yet; Ootori Kyoya (17) just married Fujioka Haruhi (16). Everyone partied way pass midnight for Kyoya and Haruhi's big wedding celebration. All was happy until around 2 a.m. Everyone left around that time. Eiko and Fuyumi had a little to much to drink during the celebration. Eiko lost control of his vehicle and hit a tree dead on. Smashing their sports car on the drivers side. Eiko died instantly. Fuyumi suffered a concussion and minor cuts and bruises. Fuyumi was unconscious at the scene. It was a good thing she was. She would have lose her mind if she saw the condition of her dead husband. His body was totally smashed. The scene was gruesome. The funeral was closed casket. Everyone Eiko knew show up at the funeral. Even all the members of the Ouran Host Club. After the funeral everyone got together at the Ootori Mansion to Mourn the loss of Shido-sama. All the Ootori men didn't know how to comfort Fuyumi. They really didn't know what to say to her. She grown to be deeply in love with Eiko. She is devastated. He was her world. The only person she could talk to at this point is her sister-in-law, Haruhi who she had got very close to over the past few months. Haruhi has stay by her side since the whole ordeal.

**Haruhi Consoling Fuyumi**

Fuyumi just couldn't stop crying. Her crying made it hard for her brothers to keep from crying. They hated to see her hurting. Yoshio left her presents. At least out of his sight. He would never let anyone see him cry. To him crying is a sign of weakness. He was raise to believe that. So he focus on talking with the guest. Haruhi and Fuyumi went some place private.

Haruhi: Come on Fuyumi. Talk to me. I never lost a husband before. I can only imagine what your going through. I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I lost my mom. It seem like I cried for months.

Fuyumi: I can't stop crying. It hurts so bad. I feel like I'm dying inside Haruhi. I loved him so much. When I first was made to marry him, I hated him. I wish I still hated him. My grieving would be so much easier.

Haruhi: You mind telling me how you fell in love with Shido-sama?

Fuyumi: I don't mind at all. My father arranged my marriage to Eiko. I didn't want to get married. I didn't know if I was marrying a rapist or a serial kill. I was angry with my father for along time. My father married me off at sixteen. All to get great discounts in medicine and medical supplies. I didn't love him at first.

Haruhi: I would never sleep with anyone I didn't love. Did you sleep with him? You have intercourse with him?

Fuyumi: I didn't sleep with him at first. I sleep in his guest room. I didn't know him that well. He wanted our marriage to work. He owns a large pharmaceutical company. He hire trusted people to run his company for a year. Of course he kept tabs on his company every now and then. He spent the whole year working on our relationship. At first we went on dates to find out what our likes and dislike are. We found that we had much in common. As the days when by, I found out what his personality was like.

Haruhi: I didn't get the chance to really know Shido-sama. What is he like?

Fuyumi: In many ways he really opposite from my father. He doesn't easily lose his temper. He slow to pass judgment when something goes wrong. Although he felt guilty parties or person shouldn't go without consequences. He patient and gentle. Several months went by before we finally consummated our marriage. I was a virgin when we made love for the first time. He was so gentle, I only felt minor discomfort. He is a good listener. He listen to what a person say thoroughly before build his opinion or even acting on what he heard. He was a neat freak. He would tell me how beautiful I am everyday. He told me later in our marriage that he loved me at first sight. He ask my father if he could have me as his bride. I had so much fun with him during our marriage. We go on trips and vacations. Seeing different countries and people. People that spoke different languages. Did I tell you he could speak ten different languages?

Haruhi: No. What languages could he speak?

Fuyumi: German, French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Chinese, Hmong, Arabic, Hebrew and Vietnamese.

Haruhi: Wow! That's amazing. How does a person remember all those languages?

Fuyumi: I don't know? I often wondered the same thing. When we had to order food in different countries. He order our food. He knew what I like to eat. He love me so much he made it his mission in life to pamper me. I didn't want for anything. Not even sex. The sex is off the chart amazingly outstanding.

Haruhi: I'm sure sex is amazing and outstanding as everybody that has experienced that says.

Fuyumi: What! You and Kyoya have not consummated you vows yet? You never had sex?

Haruhi: Not yet. I'm a virgin.

Fuyumi: Why not? You and Kyoya are in love aren't you?

Haruhi: After our wedding, Kyoya and I were about to make love, when the phone rang. That's when we found out about the car accident. We haven't had time for that.

Fuyumi: I'm sorry Haruhi. I didn't know.

Haruhi: You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't control what happened to you and your husband. As for Kyoya and I we have time for that later. We probably don't have that much time. But we have enough time.

Fuyumi: What do you mean you and Kyoya don't have much time.

Haruhi: Haven't you heard?

Fuyumi: What?

Haruhi: In three months from now, Kyoya is leaving me to go to the United States to go to college.

Fuyumi: I didn't know that. Aren't you going with him?

Haruhi: I'm staying here in Japan and finish my education. I'll see Kyoya in between my school breaks and his school breaks.

Fuyumi: I know your going to miss him. I'm going to miss him. Out of all my brothers I'm the closest to Kyoya. He's my baby brother and I love him. He would probably cringe if he heard me say that. Now that you told me Kyoya will be gone for some time, I feel that my loss is amplified. Will you continue to stay close to me?

Haruhi: Yes I will. Your like a big sister to me.

**Family Meeting**

Yoshio rounded up Fuyumi, Kyoya and Haruhi. The member that currently live in the Ootori Mansion.

Yoshio: Fuyumi you can stay with us. If you like. I can even look for you a new husband in time.

Fuyumi: No Father that's not necessary. Please don't. I'm still grieving.

Yoshio: As you wish. Kyoya, Haruhi I would like you both to live here while your not going to school right now. Haruhi you should move back to your father house, if Fuyumi decides to move in her mansion and Kyoya is away.

Haruhi: Why?

Yoshio: Your questioning me?

Haruhi: That how I all learn how to do many things. I ask questions.

Yoshio: Not many people have the balls to question me. I admire that in you. To onlookers and neighbors, it would look like we have something intimate going on. People gossip. I can't afford negative press and I do have my personal reason for not wanting you living here without your spouse.

Kyoya: And what reason is that?

Yoshio: You did hear me when I said my reason is personal? Didn't you hear that son?

Kyoya: Yes.

Yoshio: Fuyumi what is your decision? Are you staying in your mansion or here at the Ootori mansion?

Fuyumi: At this time I want to be around people. I don't want to be alone. There's to many memories at my place. I would be sad all the time.

Yoshio: You can stay as long as you like. But you should really face your problems and go to your place. When your mother died I had nowhere to go I had to move on and raise all four of you kids by myself.

Fuyumi: Father tell the truth. When mother died. You had someplace to go. You were at work all the time. On business trips. You paid nannies to raise us..

Yoshio: Fuyumi that's enough!

Fuyumi: I was more of a parent to Kyoya. Until you didn't want the responsibility of raising me any more. So you married me off. While you slept with many women...

Yoshio: Shut your fucking mouth!

Fuyumi: While I was married, Kyoya told me about it. At that point, when you were home you mainly stayed in your home off...(He slaps her.)

Yoshio: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! I will not allow you to disrespect me in my house. Maybe I wasn't the best father. But I worked hard to see that you kids didn't want for anything. I was grieving over your mother. I grieve to this very day. I loved her. Since I'm bearing my soul. Kyoya I know you were too young to remember your mother. Haruhi reminds me of your mother. (He looks at Kyoya. Haruhi is in shock.) I love all of you kids. I try in the best way I knew how. Fuyumi you can stay but I will not tolerate any more disrespect. We are all grieving your not the only one.

Fuyumi: (Fuyumi is crying profusely.) I'm sorry father I'm moving here. I won't disrespect you any more.

Fuyumi spent two weeks in her old room grieving. Which was the whole duration of Kyoya and Haruhi's Honeymoon. When they returned from Australia Kyoya and Haruhi devised a plan to lift her out of her depression.

1


	2. Operation Cheer Up

Operation Cheer Up

After Kyoya and Haruhi's honeymoon, they discover through the maids. That Fuyumi has been moping in her room since they were gone. Kyoya and Haruhi didn't have too much time to be together. They could selfishly spend that time alone. But Haruhi made a promise to Fuyumi to stay close to her. Haruhi wanted to do more to help her cheer up. Haruhi has an idea. She talks to Kyoya.

**A Plan in the Making**

Haruhi: Let's get Fuyumi out of that stuffy room and out of her depression.

Kyoya: What would you suggest?

Haruhi: Well today, for starters, I'll take her shopping and volunteer to be her barbie doll to dress up.

Kyoya: How am I involved?

Haruhi: Fuyumi is not the only one that's depressed. I saw the look in Tamaki's face when he realized you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. He took it harder that the others. Hikaru and Kaoru help each other. And Hunny and Mori have each other for moral support.

Kyoya: So. He's a big boy he'll get over it.

Haruhi: I'm not so sure. He been depressed ever since. I know that's not our problem. But he's your best friend and he is my friend and I want to help him find happiness.

Kyoya: How do you suppose we do that?

Haruhi: I was thinking since you don't have much time before you go overseas, it's time for a Host club trip. Let's include Fuyumi in our plans.

Kyoya: (Kyoya is always thinking about saving money.) Maybe we can all take a trip to Hawaii. (Thinking about the trip for two to Hawaii he won but never cashed in.)

Haruhi: Yes that sounds great. Please get in touch with the club and make arrangements. While I talk with Fuyumi.

Kyoya: Okay. But I know my sister. While she grieving she won't come.

Haruhi: You let me worry about that.

**Girl Time at the Mall**

Haruhi: It really had to come down to this. The only way you come out your room. Is that I had to be your barbie doll.

Fuyumi: That's right. (There at a famous lingerie outlet.) I want you to try on this. This is Kyoya's favorite color. I think he will go insane ravishing your body in this. (A strappy red see through negligee with a red sheer g-string.)

Haruhi: You still wear stuff like this. After your husband died.

Fuyumi: Absolutely. Since I was able to wear a bra, I always wear sexy underwear and nightwear.

Haruhi: Why?

Fuyumi: Because my father insisted. He told me that I'll never know when I will be getting married. And that I should always be sexy for my husband. Tell me all the details about your honeymoon.

Haruhi: I don't want to tell you in the store.

Fuyumi: How about the limo. ride home.

Haruhi: (Haruhi found her leverage.) Okay.

Fuyumi had her try on a few cute outfits and bought them for her. That included the negligee outfit. She also bought herself some sexy under clothes. The time they spent at the mall, seem to lift her spirits.

**The Limo. Ride Home**

Fuyumi: Okay. Spill.

Haruhi: I will tell you all the details if your agree to go on a host club trip.

Fuyumi: Okay. You'll answer any questions pertaining to your honeymoon.

Haruhi: You drive a hard bargain. Yeah your an Ootori by true nature. But I want that in writing. (Fuyumi quickly gave her a written agreement.) If Kyoya finds out I told you about our honeymoon I will never hear the end of it.

Fuyumi: He will never hear it from me.

Haruhi: We went to Australia. We went to the place stadium where they held the summer Olympics several years ago. We when to the opera house. At night we went to night clubs to dance. We went sailing, hiking in the outback and swimming at the beach.

Fuyumi: What kind of dancing?

Haruhi: All kinds of dancing. Let me see. We did line dancing, ballroom dancing, salsa, tango and we even tried hip hop.

Fuyumi: You and Kyoya dancing to hip hop. I'll have to show me that one day. That seems unlike Kyoya.

Haruhi: I had to talk him into it. He did surprisingly well.

Fuyumi: I'm not surprised. He seem to do everything he tries to do well. Now tell me about your first time loving Kyoya?

Haruhi: I knew you would get to asking me that. Do you want the detailed version or the short and sweet version?

Fuyumi: I like details.

Haruhi: Oh God. This is going to take a while. But a deal is a deal. We decided to wait until our honeymoon to have our first union. (after the accident and funeral.) The first night we arrived late we were too tired to make love. In the mourning we began to make love. I wanted him. He was never one to wake up early. I had to take a chance that he won't decapitate me. I embraced his body.

Fuyumi: What did you have on? What did he have on?

Haruhi: I had on a beige silk pj set. He had on black pj bottoms.

Fuyumi: You should wear sexy bed clothing to seduce your husband.

Haruhi: I don't have sexy clothing. We seem to do well without sexy clothing.

Fuyumi: Well I want you to do it just once to see the difference in his reaction.

Haruhi: Okay. That mourning I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted him. As I embrace his body, I started kissing him from the back of his ears up and down his neck. He soon realized what I was doing. He opened his eyes which were full of lust. He found my lips and started kissing me passionately. He explored every area in my mouth with his textures of his tongue.

Fuyumi: Keep talking I'm listening.

Haruhi: In kissing, we battled for dominance. Kyoya won. No surprise to you. Rich bastard. As he was kissing me. He was undressing me.

Fuyumi: If you wore something sexy, he wouldn't have had a hard time undressing you.

Haruhi: It wasn't so bad. I didn't wear a bra underneath. He started kissing all down my neck to my collarbone. He unbutton all the buttons on my silk pj top. Then he opened and slipped my top off. I covered my breast. Because I was ashamed of my breast size. He stopped kissing me. He look me in my eyes and shook his head. As he slowly remove each of my hands, he kissed them. He said in his sexy smooth voice " uh uh don't cover your breast. Their mine and their beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Then he kissed me between my breast. He cupped one of my breast. Then squeeze my nipple and rotated the textures of his thumb over it as he gently flicked it multiple times. Do you want graphic details?

Fuyumi: Yes. Don't hold out on me.

Haruhi: Okay. As he manipulated the nipple of one breast. He was assaulting the other nipple with his moist tongue. Kissing it, licking it and sucking it with passion. Pleasure sounds were coming from my vocals. My moans seem to ignite something in Kyoya. Because he slid down my pj pants and panties. Then remove them. Where he threw them I don't know. Prior to our getting married he had me go to get waxed in my pubic area. So I had hardly no hair down there. I soon realized why he wanted it.

Fuyumi: Why did he want you to have your pubic hair removed?

Haruhi: The reason he gave me is so sex can feel ten times better. I found out when he kiss me from my breast to further down my body. Massaging in between my legs on his way down spreading my legs. He looked at me lustfully as he kissed various parts of my inner thigh. He got to my genitalia and started french kissing me down there, sliding the textures of his tongue into my folds searching for my clitoris. When he found it. He press a certain nerve with his thumb. Which made me scream his name. At that point, takes his tongue and rapidly flicks my clitoris, making me shake and quiver in my legs. When I feel my climax build. He sucks it rotating his textured tongue rapidly over and over. I screamed during my orgasm. I have never feel anything like it. That was truly amazing. My reaction made Kyoya hard as a rock. I could see his erection through his pj bottoms. After I screamed in ecstasy. I told him I wanted him inside me now. He smirked and pulled down his underwear with his pj pants. "How do you want it Haruhi?" slow and gentle or easy and quick. I was thinking slow and gentle. But the I saw his penis. His penis is huge.

Fuyumi: How huge is his penis? Whats huge to you?

Haruhi: Why would you want to know the size of your brother's penis?

Fuyumi: Well I really don't need to know. But I'm curious as to what you think is huge?

Haruhi: Eight and a half or more.

Fuyumi: My brother is at least that big. (Haruhi nods.) I didn't think he had it in him.

Haruhi: What do you consider huge?

Fuyumi: Eight or more.

Haruhi: Was your husband's penis in that range?

Fuyumi: Yes. Finish telling me. Before I start think about my late husband and cry.

Haruhi: I told him easy and quick. Because with the size he is, its going to hurt either way. So I rather it be quick. I was really wet after my previous orgasm. So that's what Kyoya was counting on. He open my legs wide enough to nestle his hips to my hips. He put his penis right at my vaginal opening. He says "You realize this is going to hurt like hell? Don't you? (I nod) be ready by the count of three. One Two Three." He swiftly lunged his member in. My whole body tightened. It felt like he stuck a knife up me. I wanted to scream. I just whimpered quietly. Taking the pain. He paused for a moment. Then Kyoya said " I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. I do desire to make you feel good because I love you." He kissed me and then proceeded to move in and out of me slowly so a can get use to him. Then when he heard me moan, he knew I was starting to enjoy it. I move in rhythm with him. He then amped up the speed of his thrusts hitting me harder. He discovered a sensitive area within the walls of my vagina. He hit that sensitive spot hard with the fullness of the head of his dick. Which nearly drove me out of my skin. There was no mercy on his part as he took my breath. He forced me to scream his name in ecstasy. As the walls of my vagina closed in tightly around his manhood, I made him shout my name. As I wrapped my legs around him, still humping him as he released the last of his cum. He collapsed on top of me. We were both winded and breathing hard. The whole experience with Kyoya totally blew my mind. I never knew sex could feel so pleasurable until now. That's all I have to share.

Fuyumi: How do you rate you first experience with my little brother on a scale from 1-10?

Haruhi: If I could rate my experience with Kyoya higher than a 10 I would.

Fuyumi: It sounds like lil brother has turned out to be quite the Lover. (Haruhi nods.) so a deal a deal. You kept your end of the bargain. So I agree to accompany the host club as a guest. Now where are we going?

Haruhi: Hawaii. I'll keep you posted on exactly when we go.

Haruhi persuaded Fuyumi to accompany the host club in the trip to Hawaii. Kyoya discreetly suggested to Tamaki to take a host club vacation to Hawaii. He agreed. Kyoya reserved a villa by the beach in Hawaii. They leave the following week.

2


	3. A Week in Hawaii

A Week in Hawaii

This host club trip would be the last trip the host club would make. Hunny and Mori Graduated that year. Kyoya would be starting his senior year and college in the United States. Haruhi could no longer pose as a guy. Everyone knows that Haruhi is a Female. After the trip end. Tamaki has decided to disband the Host Club the following school year. He vows to always stay in touch with host club family. Ten clients made the trip with them. While they were on the plane the President of the club spoke.

Tamaki: Since this trip is the last host club trip, I want everyone to get a chance to choose an group activity.(clients and hosts.) (The clients are in first class.) There's nine of us. Fuyumi-san is our honorary member. (He winks at her.) so she gets to choose an group activity. I want everyone to write what activity you want for group activity. Write your name on the slip of paper. Our clients will vote on what they want from your choices. There's only seven days on our trip. And there's only 9 of us. Two choices will get eliminated. After you all made your choices. Tape your paper to the table.

Fuyumi- Clean strip poker (To underwear); Tamaki- Surfing; Mori- Darts; Renge- Karaoke; Hunny- Cake & tea party; Haruhi- Hawaiian luau; Kyoya- Blind man's bluff; Kaoru- Water joust and Hikaru- volleyball.

The clients went around the table perusing over their choices.

Haruhi- 1st (Hawaiian luau); Fuyumi- 2nd (Strip poker); Renge- 3rd(Karaoke); Hikaru- 4th(Volleyball); Kyoya- 5th(Blind man bluff); Tamaki- 6th(Surfing) and Mori-7th(Darts)

**Hawaiian Luau**

Haruhi won because everyone enjoys watching entertainment while eating food. On the first day, the club had a luau. Kyoya set it up while they were still on the plane. Luau takes at least a full day to plan. The luau would take place at night. At the Luau, five of the client sat at to Hunny's left side. (From left to right.) Hunny; Mori; Haruhi; Kyoya; Tamaki; Fuyumi; Renge; Kaoru and Hikaru. The other five clients sat on the right side out Hikaru. As the where eating a variety of foods, the club was entertained by; Polynesian dancers; Fire eaters, Fire twirlers, Hawaiians walking on hot coals and Hula dancers. Tamaki talks to Fuyumi.

Tamaki: (Talking to Fuyumi.) I'm glad you you joined the trip with the club. (In a low voice)

Fuyumi: Why?

Tamaki: I like talking to you. I always have. When I came over to visit Kyoya-kun, waiting for him to wake up. You where the one to entertain me and talk to me.

Fuyumi: Sometimes you entertained me playing the piano for me. Even teaching me. You still play the piano often?

Tamaki: Yes. (The shows just ended.) Fuyumi-san would give me the pleasure of taking a night walk with me?

Fuyumi: Sure. I would be honored.

**Night walk Together**

Tamaki: Can I make a confession to you Fuyumi-san?

Fuyumi: Yeah

Tamaki: You broke my heart when you got married. I had the biggest crush on you.

Fuyumi: I never knew that. I thought you were cute. But you are 5 years younger than me. I wasn't thinking about guys then. I didn't even want to get married at 16. My father put me in an arranged marriage agreement.

Tamaki: I know your still sad over the death of your husband. Do you think you would consider courting a man again?

Fuyumi: Maybe.

Tamaki: Would you date a younger man?

Fuyumi: Maybe...Maybe if I'm attracted to him.

Tamaki: What qualities do you like in a man?

Fuyumi: Fun and humorous. I like my man to be spontaneous. Like my man would come home at night. Then whisk me off to Paris at day break. I like my man to be a good listener. I like him to be gentle and patient. And most of all flexible to negotiation.

Tamaki: Fuyumi-san could you give me the chance to find out if I meet all of your qualifications? Because I'm attracted to you. Age doesn't matter to me.

Fuyumi: Tamaki-san do you want to court me? Is that what your asking me?

Tamaki: Yes.

Fuyumi: I am attracted to you. And my father has been begging me to move on with my life. I will give you a chance. I do want happiness again. I want to reacquaint myself with you. Yes.

Tamaki: Please call me Tamaki while I'm courting you.

Fuyumi: Yes. Okay Tamaki.

Tamaki: I would like to escort you to your hut. It's late. I want you to get a good night's sleep. I will show you a good time tomorrow. (He grabs her waist and gives her a light kiss on the lips. She feels arousal through her body as he kisses her.) Good night Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: Good night Tamaki.

**Strip Poker**

Strip Poker was held at Fuyumi's hut around 6pm. Fuyumi set the rules. Everyone must have on no more or less than 6 pieces of clothing and one item of jewelry. (Jewelry is optional.) Players are striped only to their underwear. Losers must stay until the tournament ends. It's a part of good sportsmanship. To all those that didn't know how to play, Fuyumi explained the game before the tournament started. There are 4 tables. Three tables has 5 people. One table has four individuals. The winner from each table plays in the grand tournament playoff. (Cameras and phones are prohibited.)

Fuyumi: So ladies and gentlemen if your not in the practice of wearing underwear it's too late now.

Table #1- Hikaru; Renge; Kymora; Megami and Tamika.

Table #2- Haruhi; Hana; Kaoru; Namine and Remi.

Table #3- Tylisa; Megalee; Mori; Hunny and Kyoya.

Table #4- Tamaki; Reina; Kazumi and Fuyumi.

_**Results**_

_Table #1_ – Tamika is 1st to lose. She lost all of her clothing. She wore no underwear. (naked) Renge wore no bra when she lost. Anyone could see that Hikaru is aroused by staring at Renge's naked breast when he lost. (Kymora is the winner.)

_Table #2_ – Haruhi is 1st to lose. She wore no bra. Kyoya gave her the evil eye as if to say _your breast are only for my viewing. _But there was nothing he could do about that. Hana also had no bra. Kaoru wore no underwear. (naked) (Namine is the winner.)

_Table #3_ – Hunny is 1st to lose. (Kyoya is the winner.)

_Table #4_ – Reina is 1st to lose. Fuyumi wanted to challenge herself. So she deliberately wore no bra. She figured if she lose she knew Tamaki would constantly stare at her well endowed breast. It's also was a chance to view the package he owns. Fuyumi lost. (Tamaki is the winner.)

_**The Playoff Results**_

Fuyumi was quite impressed by the package Tamaki possess, as he got up to sit at the winners table. Tamaki was distracted by Fuyumi's voluptuous breast. As a result, Tamaki is 1st to lose. Fuyumi's nipples got firm. Getting a better view of his package when he lost. Namine had no panties. (Kyoya is the winner.) Kyoya threw his jacket around Haruhi, pick up her clothes and left with her immediately. He was pissed off with Haruhi for not wearing a bra. Haruhi could barely walk the next mourning. Shortly after Kyoya and Haruhi left, everyone put their clothes on and left. Except Tamaki. He stayed for a little while to talk to Fuyumi.

Tamaki: How did you learn to play poker?

Fuyumi: Watching my brothers and their girlfriends play strip poker.

Tamaki: I'm sorry if I offended you by staring at your breast during the tournament. Your breast are mesmerizingly beautiful.

Fuyumi: I can forgive you if you can forgive me for staring at your impressive package. (She directed her eye to his crotch. Tamaki smirks.)

Tamaki: Will you play a game of strip poker with me? Tomorrow night. Just me and you.

Fuyumi: I going to be honest with you. I'm a woman that's accustom to having sex on a regular basis. I just lost my husband. And I'm craving sex right now. I don't trust myself to play that game with you alone. Your seventeen. I'm twenty two. I can go to prison and lose my late husband's empire if I have sex with you. Your still considered a minor. I will date you. I can't have a sexual relationship with you.

Tamaki: My father has been pressuring me to get married. Would you be willing to marry me?

Fuyumi: I don't even know you that well. I don't know if your the person I want for a husband. We are lusting for each other right now because we're both in need. Hormones are talking right now. I think two people should really be in love when they decide to marry. So let's date to see if we're compatible for one another. Our attraction for one another will always be.

Tamaki: Your absolutely right. Okay. We will spend some more time together tomorrow. Good night Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: Good night Tamaki.

**Karaoke**

Renge arranged for the host club and clients to go to a local Karaoke bar. Each person is to pick out their favorite Michael Jackson song and sing it. You can't sing the same song as someone else. Straws were drawn to pick and go first.

Renge- The way you make me feel (Renge directed her song to Hikaru)

Haruhi- I'll be There (Haruhi directed her song to Kyoya)

Kaoru- Smooth Criminal

Mori-You rock my world (Mori directed his song to Tylisa)

Reina- Dirty Diana

Hunny- Beat it

Kyoya- I just can't stop loving you (Kyoya directed his song to Haruhi)

Hana- Human nature

Kymora- Another part of me

Hikaru- Bad (Hikaru directed his song to Renge)

Kazumi- Wanna be startin something

Megumi- Don't stop 'til you get enough

Tamaki- Rock with you (Tamaki directed his song to Fuyumi)

Tamika- Butterflies (Tamika secretly likes Kaoru. So she sings to Kaoru.)

Tylisa- In the closet (Tylisa directed her song to Mori)

Fuyumi- PYT (Pretty Young Thing) (Fuyumi directed her song to Tamaki)

Megalee- Black and White

Remi- Thriller

Namine- Billy Jean

Haruhi was limping off the stage. Kyoya and Fuyumi helped her off.

Haruhi: Kyoya, I want to talk to our sister for a minute privately.

Kyoya: Okay. Sweetheart. (He kisses her forehead.)

The audience voted the winner. They chose Namine the winner. She also danced the part.

_**A Private discussion with Fuyumi**_

Fuyumi: I was concerned when you and Kyoya left the tournament yesterday. Kyoya look Pissed at you. And why are you limping?

Haruhi: Kyoya looked like he was angry with me. But he didn't speak to me like it. Fuyumi does your brother know how to apply pressure points to render a person helpless?

Fuyumi: I don't know. Why do you ask?

Haruhi: Your brother carried me to our bed. And told me he wanted to make love. After foreplay. He did something to my spine. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. He entered me from behind.

Fuyumi: In your lady parts or your asshole?

Haruhi: Kyoya is to clean to consider sodomy. He screwed me for one hour. Slow and hard. Towards the end of the hour, rode me hard and quick. He made me have three vaginal orgasms. I couldn't move or talk. After an hour, That rich bastard of a husband of mine, fucked me again the same way. After he was done with me. He did something to my spine. Then I was able to speak and move. I ask him what he did to me. And he just said he was giving me a message. In the mourning I was sore. I could barely walk. I'm still sore.

Fuyumi: Did you say he gave you a massage?

Haruhi: Yes. What does a massage have to do with what he did to me?

Fuyumi: With Kyoya. Everything!

Haruhi: Please make me understand.

Fuyumi: Now that I think about it. For years Kyoya was bullied by our brothers. They persecuted him abusively and me too. Kyoya reads everything. Though surfing the internet, he communicated with a individual that specialize in massage therapy. He's also an expert at knowing pressure points and nerves in the human body. This man can be deadly if he wanted to be. He could put you to sleep, paralyze, make you lose functions or kill you. Kyoya told him what he was going through. Soon after that, Kyoya spent one week with him. He have been friends with him every since. After Kyoya came back from his visit, our brothers tried to wrestle and beat him.

Haruhi: What happened?

Fuyumi: Kyoya paralyzed both of our brothers. Father had to threaten him to release them from their paralysis. He made Kyoya promise not to paralyze his brothers in exchange for them never to abuse him again.

Haruhi: That explains everything. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm definitely going to talk to Kyoya.

After Karaoke Fuyumi met up with Tamaki. Tamaki walked her to her hut. They talked on their way to their huts.

_**Tamaki and Fuyumi take a stroll**_

Tamaki: Your so multi-talented Fuyumi. If we ever marry one another, I would want you to sing to me every night.

Fuyumi: Your not so bad yourself. I would sing you to sleep. Only if you sing with me. I think we would be quiet the dual.

Tamaki: Are you glad you came on this vacation with the host club.

Fuyumi: Yes Tamaki. I'm glad you invited me. I've been a happier person since this trip began. Thank you. Good night Tamaki.

Tamaki: uh uh not until I give you a good night kiss. (He kisses her passionately. She kisses him back.) Good night Fuyumi.

**Volleyball**

There are nineteen people. One team would get another player. Hunny said he didn't want to play. Kyoya reminded him that he signed a contract. As well as everybody else, to participate in all host club events.

Hunny: I hate playing Volleyball. I'm just too short. I never have fun playing volleyball. I'd rather eat cake.

Kyoya: How would you like to be the referee?

Hunny: Can I have cake afterward?

Kyoya: Yes.

Hunny: Well then I'm your guy.

Since Hikaru chose the event. He's automatically a captain. Hikaru chose Kaoru to be the other captain.

_**The Blue Team**_

Hikaru- Mori; Kymora; Kyoya; Reina; Hana; Tylisa; Haruhi and Namine.

_**The Red Team**_

Kaoru- Renge; Tamaki; Tamika; Fuyumi; Megalee; Remi; Kazumi and Megumi

_**Results**_

1st Quarter- Blue (8) to Red (10) (15 min.)

2nd Quarter- Blue (15) to Red (16) (15 min.)

3rd Quarter- Blue (24) to Red (23) (15 min.)

Final Quarter- Blue (31) to Red (33) (15 min.)

Red Team Wins!

After the game, Fuyumi and Tamaki wanted to walk on the beach and watch the sunset.

Tamaki: Since we are dating and trying to know one another. I never did ask you some of the simplest things to know about a person.

Fuyumi: Like what Tamaki?

Tamaki: Like what is your favorite color? Your favorite food? Your favorite movie? Your favorite flower? Do you like pets? Do yo...

Fuyumi: Okay! Okay! One question at a time please.

Tamaki: Well?

Fuyumi: My favorite color is peach. As for food, I like barbecue an American food. I like most Disney movies.

Tamaki: You like Disney movies I love Disney movies. I have the whole collect of everything made by Disney. My favorite Disney movie is Beauty and the Beast. What is your favorite Disney movie?

Fuyumi: Mulan. How about you? What is some of your favorite things?

Tamaki: My favorite color is blue. I like beef teriyaki. I love to travel to different places while I'm on school break. You like theme parks?

Fuyumi: I love theme parks? Maybe you are my soul mate after all.

Tamaki: Would you consider going to Disney World with me one week after this trip is over?

Fuyumi: I'd love to. I like pets. I have a small terrier. Jilli is her name.

Tamaki: Who takes cares of your dog while your away?

Fuyumi: The dog hotel I placed her in before I left for this trip.

Tamaki: When we go on our trip, bring her with you. She will be company for my Antoinette.

Fuyumi: Who's Antoinette?

Tamaki: My dog.

Fuyumi: We seem to like the same things. The sunset is beautiful. (Tamaki gently grabs her hips and pulls her close to his body. Both are enjoying the sunset.)

After the sunset. Tamaki walked her to her hut. They both kissed and said good night.

**Blind man's Bluff**

Kyoya explained the object of the game. The game had to be set up in a elementary school gym. Kyoya rented the school gym for the day. The game is basically blind tag. The person that's the blind man has eighteen glow-in-the-dark Velcro square in their pocket. The gym is pitch black. No one can see anything. The blind man has ten minutes to tag as many people as he or she can. Each person has a turn to be the blind man. Each person caught is a kill. Kyoya added a prize to his event. To the person with the most kills, gets dinner for two.

_**Results**_

Haruhi – 3 Kills (Tylisa, Kyoya and Tamaki.)

Reina- 3Kills (Megumi, Haruhi and Mori.)

Tamika- 4 Kills (Kaoru, Hana, Hikaru and Tamaki.)

Tylisa- 4 Kills (Kyoya, Kazumi, Hunny and Fuyumi.)

Hana- 4Kills (Kymora, Haruhi, Renge and Tylisa.)

Kazumi- 5Kills (Hikaru, Remi, Kymora, Hunny and Mori)

Kaoru- 6Kills (Hana, Reina, Kyoya, Fuyumi, Hikaru and Megalee.)

Renge- 6Kills (Kyoya, Remi, Kymora, Tamaki, Haruhi and Tylisa.)

Fuyumi- 6Kills (Mori, Hunny, Megalee, Namine, Tamaki and Kazumi.)

Namine- 6Kills (Hunny, Fuyumi, Megami, Hikaru, Haruhi and Kazumi)

Kymora- 7Kills (Megalee, Namine, Tamika, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hana.)

Megumi-7Kills (Haruhi, Fuyumi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Kymora, Hunny and Kyoya.)

Remi-7Kills (Megalee, Hikaru, Renge, Reina, Kaoru, Tylisa and Mori.)

Megalee- 7Kills (Hikaru, Namine, Haruhi, Megumi, Kymora,Tamaki and Hana.)

Hunny- 7Kills (Mori, Renge, Tylisa, Kyoya, Namine, Tamika and Remi)

Hikaru- 8Kills (Kaoru, Kymora, Haruhi, Kazumi, Kyoya, Mori, Megumi and Fuyumi)

Tamaki- 8Kills (Haruhi, Kaoru, Tylisa, Kyoya, Hunny, Renge, Fuyumi and Hana)

Kyoya- 8Kills (Renge, Kymora, Haruhi, Kazumi, Hunny, Tylisa, Reina and Tamaki)

Mori- 10Kills (Kymora, Hunny, Reina, Megalee, Fuyumi, Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamika, Hana and Tamaki.)

_**Interactions During the Game**_

**(Blind Man)-Bold**

**Fuyumi: **I caught you Tamaki. (Whispering in his ear. While kissing him and rubbing his crotch.)

Tamaki: How did you know it was me?

**Fuyumi: **I'm familiar with your cologne. (She tags him.)

**(Blind Man)-Bold**

**Tamaki: **Got you your mine. (He pulls her close. Grinding his crotch in hers. Then he tags her.)

Fuyumi: You know my fragrance?

**Tamaki: **I make it my project to know everything about you darling. (Whispering in her ear.)

**(Blind Man)-Bold**

**Haruhi:** I would find you anywhere my love.

Kyoya: How is that doll? (He comes in contact with her. And stimulate her nipples through her clothes. A small moan escapes her mouth.)

**Haruhi: **Your scent always draws me to you. (She squeezes his behind and She tags him.)

**(Blind Man)-Bold**

**Kyoya: **(Kyoya examines all the textures in her mouth as he kisses he passionately. He whispers in her ear.) I'm loving your body tonight. There will no mercy for you.

Haruhi: (She slaps him and imitates Tylisa's voice) I'm Tylisa you idiot. Mori will kill you.

**Kyoya: **(Speaking in a low voice) Oh. I'm sorry. You smell like my wife. (He tags her.) (Haruhi fought hard to keep from laughing.)

**(Blind Man)-Bold**

**Tamika:** Got you. (She caught Kaoru. In a low voice) Who are you?

Kaoru: Hikaru (Hikaru was close by)

Hikaru: Then who am I?

**Tamika: **Oh. So you Kao...(Another player trips her. She falls to the floor, taking Kaoru with her. He falls on top of her and in between her legs. She squeezes his behind.) Nice ass. (Kaoru is speechless. She tags him.)

Mori won the event. He shared his prize with Tylisa. Tamaki walked Fuyumi to her hut and kiss her good night. Fuyumi is falling in love with Tamaki. Tamaki is already in love with her. He wants to marry her. Tamaki wants to make sure she loves him.

**Surfing**

The only one that could possible have problems with this event would be Haruhi. Tamaki just taught Haruhi how to swim really well. Beside, everyone will be wearing a life jacket. Everyone in the event will have two tries. The one who ride the waves the longest wins. There's also a prize attached to this event. Tamaki just couldn't let Kyoya out do the President of the club. The winner receives a spa package for two.

_**Result**_

(1st try) Megalee- 5 seconds; Renge and Tamika 7 seconds; Hunny, Tylisa, Remi and Hikaru 8 seconds; Kymora, Kaoru, Mori, Namine and Hana- 9 seconds; Megumi, Kyoya, Reina and Tamaki- 11 seconds; Fuyumi- 12 seconds; Kazumi- 14 seconds and Haruhi- 16 seconds.

(2nd try) Namine and Fuyumi- 6 seconds; Megumi, Kymora, Reina, Kazumi and Hikaru-9 seconds; Hana, Tylisa, Kaoru, Renge,Tamaki and Kyoya- 11 seconds; Hunny and Megalee- 12 seconds; Haruhi, Tamika and Mori- 14 seconds and Remi- 15 seconds.

Namine- 15; Hikaru and Megalee-17; Kymora, Renge and Fuyumi-18; Tylisa-19; Reina, Hana, Hunny, Kaoru and Megumi-20; Tamika-21; Kyoya and Tamaki-22; Mori, Kazumi, and Remi-23 and Haruhi-30

Haruhi won that event. Haruhi is sharing her prize with (Non other than. You guest it) Fuyumi. She would have share it with Kyoya. Shes still upset that he paralyzed her.

**Darts**

Mori set the rules. Their would be four teams. Red, Black, Blue and Green Teams. Mori is automatically a team leader. Mori had the club pick a number from 1-15. to determine the other 3 team leaders. Each two tries of three throws. The team with the highest score wins coffee and donuts for their team. For a week. Since team Black, Blue and Green are short a person. The team leader for their team goes twice.

**Red Team: **Mori, Tylisa, Kaoru, Hunny and Megumi

**Black Team: **Remi, Haruhi, Hikaru and Tamaki

**Blue Team: **Kazumi, Megalee, Kyoya and Renge

**Green Team:** Hana, Tamika, Reina and Fuyumi.

_**Results**_

Red – Mori-450; Tylisa-225; Kaoru- 300; Hunny-425 and Megumi-325 TOTAL-1725

Black – Remi-650; Haruhi-300; Hikaru-400; Tamaki-400 TOTAL-1750

Blue – Kazumi- 525; Megalee-350; Kyoya-525 and Renge -275 TOTAL-1675

Green – Hana-625; Tamika-375; Reina-425 and Fuyumi-350 TOTAL-1775

The Green Team wins. Hana, Tamika, Reina and Fuyumi each won a one week pass for coffee and donuts at Coffee Lover's Cafe. This is all on Mori's tab. This night is the last night of the host club's trip. Fuyumi and Tamaki wanted to spend most of the night together.

**Last Night of the Trip **

_**(Tamaki and Fuyumi)**_

Fuyumi: I really hate for this trip to end. I've had so much fun. I really had more fun with you by my side. Thank you for making this worth while for me Tamaki.

Tamaki: I also enjoyed your your presents. You have me quiet spoiled.

Fuyumi: How?

Tamaki: Because I've had the chance to know you. And we been together the whole time. I don't want to picture my life without you. Not even for a moment. Fuyumi, do you love me?

Fuyumi: I have fallen in love with you over the duration of this vacation.

Tamaki: I love you Fuyumi. We have so much desire for one another. And you say you can't have a sexual relationship with me. Because I'm a minor. That you can go to prison. Tell me Fuyumi, can you go to prison if your my wife? Fuyumi, why are we torturing ourselves? I want to make love to you. And I know you want me to make love to you. (He bends down on one knee.) Fuyumi would you please be my wife?

Fuyumi: What you said is true. I love you Tamaki. I can definitely see you as my husband. Yes I will marry you. (Tamaki reaches in his pocket and pulls out a 4 ct. engagement ring. He slides the ring on her left ring finger.)

Tamaki: Is the ring to your liking? If not we can exchange it. And you ca...(Fuyumi kisses Tamaki passionately.)

Fuyumi: (When she stops kissing him.) No Tamaki. I love it. It's beautiful.(Fuyumi has tears running down her face.) When do you want to get married?

Tamaki: Well do you want a small wedding? Or a big wedding?

Fuyumi: I've been married before so it really doesn't matter to me. What do you want?

Tamaki: A small wedding. Or a private wedding.

Fuyumi: My husband just died. My social network of people I know, may not approve of us getting married. Being that my husband has been dead only 3 weeks ago. I think it would be appropriate for us to have a private and secret ceremony.

Tamaki: I think your right.

Tamaki saw Fuyumi safely to her hut and kissed her good night.

**The Flight Back to Japan**

Fuyumi refuses to hide her engagement ring that Tamaki gave her. She decided to take her fathers advice. To move back in her house and move on with life. She knew many people will question her discision to marry so soon after the death of her husband. She will always love Eiko. And he will always be in her heart. But now she loves Tamaki and shes moving on with her life.

Haruhi: I see that ring on your finger. Did Tamaki propose?

Fuyumi: Yes

Haruhi: When?

Fuyumi: Last night.

Haruhi: Don't you think this is quiet sudden?

Fuyumi: I didn't expect to fall in love with Tamaki. But I did. I'm taking my father advice and moving on with my life.

Haruhi: I think you should do what makes you happy. I'm happy for you and Tamaki. I'm also glad you both found happiness in each other. (Kyoya comes up from behind Haruhi and puts his arms around her waist.) Kyoya, our sister just got engaged. Look at her engagement ring.

Kyoya: When?

Fuyumi: Tamaki propose to me last night.

Kyoya: This I quiet sudden. Are you over the loss of your husband yet?

Fuyumi: No. But I'm taking father's advice and moving on with my life.

Kyoya: Tamaki is a minor.

Fuyumi: Your a minor. And your married to Haruhi. If I'm not mistaken, Tamaki is older than you. I love Tamaki. We both deserve to be happy. Don't you think little brother?

Kyoya: Don't call me that. I'm happy for you both. If that's what you want.

Fuyumi: Thank you.

Kyoya: Father's reaction to this news may be a different story.

Fuyumi: Why is that?

Kyoya: Your husband just died. Your a new widow. It's to soon and Tamaki is a minor.

Fuyumi: Father should be happy. He doesn't have to find me a husband. I'm just moving on like he suggested.

Kyoya: I hope your right

Fuyumi: I don't need father's approval. He's not giving me the Ootori empire. I have the pharmaceutical empire that my late husband left me. I don't have to ever worry about money. I don't care about being disowned. And as far as, any individuals disagreeing about my marrying Tamaki. I don't care what they think. I don't care what they say. (Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and Kyoya.)

Kyoya: I just heard you just got engaged to my sister.

Tamaki: Yes that's right. (He gives Fuyumi a light kiss on the lips.)

Kyoya: Congratulations. When did you fall for my sister?

Tamaki: More like when did I fall in love with her all over again.

Kyoya: Was there ever a first time you fell in love with her?

Tamaki: Yes.

Kyoya: When was that?

Tamaki: I first loved her shortly after you first introduced me to your sister. (Tamaki stares at Fuyumi longingly.)

Kyoya: I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me?

Tamaki: You didn't ask. Besides you seemed annoyed with me most of the time. I didn't bother.

Before the plane landed, everyone heard the about Tamaki's engagement to Fuyumi. Now Fuyumi and Tamaki have the task of informing their fathers and planning their wedding.

3


	4. Father Father Guess Who's Engaged

Father Father Guess Who's Engaged?

Tamaki and Fuyumi wanted to plan their wedding quickly. And have their wedding quickly. They loved each other. They longed to be intimate with one another. So with their human nature and all. They didn't want any entanglements with the law. Tamaki is only 17 and still considered a minor. They very much needed Tamaki's father's permission to get married. If they don't get permission. They would have no choice but to wait until Tamaki turned 18 in five months.

**Tamaki and Fuyumi discuss plans**

Tamaki: Do you want me present when you tell your father about our engagement?

Fuyumi: No.

Tamaki: If you insist on wearing your engagement ring, he will know your engaged to someone.

Fuyumi: Exactly. If in fact, my father doesn't approve of our engagement, I don't want you to receive the full impact of my father's bad mood. How about you? Do you want me to be present when you tell your father?

Tamaki: No. I need to find out if my father is still determined to get me married off. We need let our fathers know about our engagement soon. So we can carry out our plans to get married soon.

Fuyumi: Yes. Tamaki. (She kisses him passionately.)

**A Father, Daughter Talk**

Fuyumi decides to tell her father that shes going the move out of the Ootori mansion. She walk into his office.

Fuyumi: Hi, daddy.

Yoshio: Your the only one that can get away with calling me that. You know? Did you enjoy your trip? (Looking at a document as he's talking to her.)

Fuyumi: Yes I did daddy. (As she speaks, he looks up at her.)

Yoshio: I'm glad you finally got out your stuffy old bedroom. (He looks at the glistening rock on her left hand.) You know you'll never find a new husband if you keep wearing wedding ring set. I'm already in the process of finding you a new husband.

Fuyumi: Daddy look a little closer at my engagement ring. (Her ring has a diamond shape to it.)

Yoshio: This is not the ring Eiko-san gave you.

Fuyumi: Exactly.

Yoshio: Who asked for your hand in marriage? Do I know him?

Fuyumi: You met him before?

Yoshio: Who is he?

Fuyumi: Suoh Tamaki.

Yoshio: No Fuyumi. You need to think about this a little more. It's too soon. You just lost your husband. Now your judgment is a little clouded.

Fuyumi: What's wrong? A few moments ago, you were eager to marry me off. Why is it not a good idea to marry Tamaki. I love him.

Yoshio: Tamaki is still in High school. He is a minor. He hasn't even established himself. And to top things, you don't know him well.

Fuyumi: Father (She calls him that when shes upset with him.) would I really know someone you set me up to marry? You had a fortunate guess when you chose Eiko for me. But it took me months to know him and fall in love with him. Tamaki is a minor. But so is Kyoya. Tamaki is older than Kyoya. But you were all for his marriage to Haruhi. Why are you so against my engagement to Tamaki?

Yoshio: I'm concern about how the public will react. It could be bad for business. You marrying Tamaki will make you look like a cradle robber. Your choice would appear like your decision is based on sex and the fact that your desperate. You just lost your husband. Your actions will reflect on the Ootori name.

Fuyumi: Father I consider all of what your saying. I considered the pros and cons of my situation. I'm not asking for your blessings. I'm going to marry Tamaki with or without your blessings. But I need to know if you want to give me away again. So I can continue making my wedding plans.

Yoshio: I can't see how your going to get married. No one will marry a minor without parental permission.

Fuyumi: If we don't get permission from Tamaki's father, we will wait five months for Tamaki to turn 18. You still didn't answer my question?

Yoshio: You are my only daughter. If you marry again I will give you away. Whether I approve or not. If this is what you want. You may not think I love you. But I do.

Fuyumi: I love you too. Thank you daddy. (She kisses his cheek.)

**A Father, Son Talk**

Tamaki nervously walks into his father's office. Tamaki's father is still upset with his son for not trying to scheme with him to make Haruhi his bride. True, Tamaki was in love with Haruhi. But his wants the person he falls in love with to love him equally. Tamaki wants to find out how badly his father wanted him to marry.

Yuzuru: I see you came back from your vacation. How was it?

Tamaki: I enjoyed myself thoroughly.

Yuzuru: Good. I'm glad.

Tamaki: Father I know over the past year, you wanted to groom me to take over your position as superintendent an Ouran Academy. Do you still want that for me?

Yuzuru: Yes son. But I want you to first be married. Then go to college to get you masters degree in education. I'm currently looking for you a bride.

Tamaki: Why? Do I have to get married? Your not?

Yuzuru: I'm not. But I was when I took the position as superintendent. I found that more parents of students were more comfortable with the fact that I was married and I'm a family oriented man. It showed stability. When you came along, there was no need to get married again. Because you represented family. I want you to get married. It will boost enrollment.

Tamaki: Father. What if you don't have to look no further for me a bride?

Yuzuru: What do you mean? Have you found someone you love to marry?

Tamaki: I have.

Yuzuru: You do realize that she has to meet your grandmother's and my approval?

Tamaki: What qualifications does she have to meet? Just out of curiosity.

Yuzuru: If she's not super intelligent, she must come from a wealth family. Your grandmother wants her to be Japanese. She says it's bad enough your half french.

Tamaki: Well then. You can stop your search?

Yuzuru: Why would I do that? You have to take over my position as superintendent. I want to retire soon. I also want the grandchildren to carry on the Suoh name.

Tamaki: Father, I just got engaged. You'll find that she meets your qualifications.

Yuzuru: Let me be the judge of that. Now, who is she?

Tamaki: She's an Ootori.

Yuzuru: I know your not talking about Ootori Yoshio's daughter? And I know your not talking about Ootori Yoshio's widow mom. Those are the only two Ootori females I know of.

Tamaki: I'm referring Ootori Fuyumi.

Yuzuru: Didn't her husband just die in a automobile accident?

Tamaki: Yes father.

Yuzuru: Does her father know of your plans?

Tamaki: I don't know at this point.

Yuzuru: If he does know of your engagement, If I know my old buddy, he can't be too happy of your plans. She does meet our qualifications. Besides this give me a chance to heckle my old friend. I approve of this engagement. Congratulations son. Good job. (He hugs his son.) When is the wedding. (Yuzuru knows he will hear from Yoshio soon.)

Tamaki: Fuyumi and I will set a date, when she has informed her family about our engagement.

Yuzuru: Please keep me informed son.

Tamaki: Yes father.

**Yoshio calls Yuzuru**

Yoshio: Hi Yuzuru-sama

Yuzuru: I knew you would call me good buddy. Or should I call you family now.

Yoshio: I take it that you heard about our kids engagement. I know you couldn't be happy about their engagement.

Yuzuru: Are you certain about that old pal?

Yoshio: Their marriage is bad for business. You should do all you can to discourage them from getting married?

Yuzuru: Now Yoshio-sama who's business is it bad for? Your business or mine ? The fact that my son will in time be a superintendent, will boost attendance if he's happily married. Beside I want to be part of your family good buddy. I've gotten really close to you as I sat beside you at your son's wedding. (Yuzuru smirking as he feels a sense of retaliation.)

Yoshio: I see that you that you're going to approve of them getting married. You do know he's a minor?

Yuzuru: He's just as much a minor as your son Kyoya-san. And yes, I'm going to give my permission for them to marry.

Yoshio: Fuyumi is my daughter. I will give her away at her wedding. But that doesn't mean I approve of their union. Because I think it's a big mistake. They will end up in divorce court within months. You son has not fully established himself.

Yuzuru: And your son has?

Yoshio: My son is not the issue.

Yuzuru: He may not be the issue. But they are the same age and minors. And yet you approve of his marriage. I'm certain he hasn't established himself either.

Yoshio: I'm going to suggest she protect her multi-billion dollar empire with a per-nuptial agreement. I can't see their marriage lasting no more than 2 years.

Yuzuru: You do what you feel you must do. Good bye. (Click) (Yuzuru smirking devilishly knowing he got under Yoshio's skin.)

**Fuyumi and Tamaki take a walk in the park**

Fuyumi: Tell me love. Will we get married soon or will we have to wait five months.

Tamaki: (He embraces her.) Tomorrow you should start shopping for your wedding dress. Because we're getting married really soon. (He picks her up and swings her around.)

Fuyumi: Really Tamaki.

Tamaki: You pick the date. And we can get married. Where do you want to get married.

Fuyumi: Well my father doesn't really approve. But he wants to be at the wedding to give me away. He says that our wedding will hurt my business and his. So you and I had agreed earlier to have a secret and private wedding. To spare my father bad press. I think we should have our wedding at Disney World. Only invite close friends and family.

Tamaki: That's a wonderful idea. We can also have our honeymoon there.

Fuyumi: I want my baby brother to attend. He has a little under two months before he goes to the U.S. We need to plan this wedding soon.

Tamaki: It's going to take at least a month to plan this wedding.

Fuyumi: A month from now is good by me.

Tamaki: Okay. It's July now. How about the the third week in August.

Fuyumi: That's perfect. Where will we live after we're married?

Tamaki: Where do you want to live?

Fuyumi: I want our love to be fresh and brand new. I don't want the reminders of what me and my late husband shared in our marriage. So I want to live where you intent to live. Wherever that may be.

Tamaki: I live in the Suoh mansion #2. My grandmother live at the main Suoh mansion. You can live where I currently stay. If that's alright with you.

Fuyumi: Is the Suoh mansion big enough to handle many children?

Tamaki: You want children my love?

Fuyumi: Yes. Before my husband died we were working on starting a family? Oh. How selfish of me. You may not want children right away. I'm sorry Tamaki.

Tamaki: You have nothing to be sorry for. I aim to please. If that's what you want. I have no problem with putting many babies in your beautiful body. Matter of fact, it will give me great pleasure to give you your wish.

Fuyumi: I'm sure it will.

Tamaki: Just out of curiosity, how many kids do you want?

Fuyumi: Four or five.

Tamaki: Well we should start soon. I don't want to be an old man with very young kids. I want to be young enough to rip and run with my young kids. Not swing a walking cane. (Fuyumi giggling.)

Fuyumi: I think being married to you is going to be an adventure.

After their walk in the park. Tamaki later told his father the date of the wedding. Fuyumi tells her father that night.

**Yoshio's Home Office**

Fuyumi: Daddy, I just want to tell you that Tamaki and I set our marriage date.

Yoshio: Well?

Fuyumi: The third Saturday in August. So clear you calander on that day.

Yoshio: Where are you getting married?

Fuyumi: The chapel they have at Disney World?

Yoshio: You may not get a reservation for that chapel. You have to get reservations months in advance for that.

Fuyumi: Well if I can't get reservations. We will get married in a beautiful park or hotel conference room.

Yoshio: I know your determined to marry Tamaki-san. I feel this marriage won't last no more than two years. I will set up your marriage plans. If you protect your wealth with a pre-nuptial agreement.

Fuyumi: That's a pretty good deal. Okay.

Yoshio: So. You and Tamaki-san want to get married at Disney World. Do you plan to take your honeymoon there as well.

Fuyumi: Yes.

Yoshio: I think I can pull a few strings. But you have to keep your end of the bargain.

Fuyumi: Okay. I will have my lawyer on it tomorrow. Thank you daddy. Good night.

Yoshio: Good night.

Fuyumi got Tamaki to sign a pre-nuptial agreement. Yoshio was able to pull some strings. He planned and paid for the wedding that would be at Disney World.

4


	5. Mourning of Marital Pleasure

Mourning of Marital Pleasure

Yoshio financed Fuyumi and Tamaki's wedding. He paid a little more than people usually do for a Walt Disney theme wedding because of short notice. A few of Tamaki and Fuyumi's friends were invited.

**The Wedding Court**

_**Bride**_**- Ootori Fuyumi**

_**Groom**_**- Suoh Tamaki**

_**Father of the Bride**_**- Ootori Yoshio**

_**Father of the Groom**_**- Suoh Yuzuru**

_**Maid-of-Honor **_**- Ootori Haruhi**

_**Best Man **_**- Ootori Kyoya**

_**Bridesmaid**_ – **Houshakuji Renge**

_**Bridesmaid**_ – **Yushito Tylisa**

_**Bridesmaid**_ – **Musuki Namine**

_**Bridesmaid**_ – **Tomi Tamika**

_**Groomsman**_ – **Hitachiin Hikaru **

_**Groomsman**_**- Morinozuka Takashi**

_**Groomsman**_**- Haninozuka ****Mitsukuni**

_**Groomsman**_**- Hitachiin Kaoru **

Tamaki wanted all of his host club family included in the wedding ceremony. Tamaki's grandmother doesn't like to travel so she stayed in Japan. Around 100 people witnessed Tamaki and Fuyumi say their vows. This is considered a very small wedding. Because the ceremony is out of side of Japan. The ceremony is private and secret. People attending the ceremony. Had to swear in writing not to say anything to anyone about the wedding. They had a short reception. Which was video taped. Their reception ended early. Around midnight. Many wanted to catch the early flight back to Japan.

**On the way to the Honeymoon Suite**

Fuyumi: Tamaki, I only ever been with one man.

Tamaki: I know Fuyumi. Are you nervous about loving me?

Fuyumi: Yes. Sort of. Are you experienced when it comes to sex? I was to ashamed to ask you before.

Tamaki: You meant to ask me if I'm a virgin.

Fuyumi: Yes.

Tamaki: Isn't it a bit to late to ask me that?

Fuyumi: No.

Tamaki: I'm sorry to disappoint you my buttercup. But I have had other lovers. I'm not a novice.

Fuyumi:Out curiosity, have you had male lovers?

Tamaki: No. I'm too attracted to females to have male lovers. Beside I don't appreciate anything going up my ass.

Fuyumi: I just hope that the love I give you is up to your expectations.

Tamaki: Don't worry. You can communicate with me can't you?

Fuyumi: Yes.

Tamaki: I can communicate with you?

Fuyumi: Right.

Tamaki:We can tell each other what we like and don't like. Right?

Fuyumi: Your right Tamaki.

Tamaki: All that counts is that we love each other. Don't be overly concerned about the quality of sex. Right now we're learning each other. (He kisses her passionately.) When I kissed you, did you feel aroused? Did I make you tingle?

Fuyumi: Yes.

Tamaki: If I made you arouse by one kiss. You should expect the love I give you to be pretty awesome. Because I intend to do more to your body than kiss you. (Fondling her nipples through her clothing and kissing the side of her neck. Fuyumi let out a moan.) You like that don't you? (Fuyumi nods) Wait until I get you to the suite. (Tamaki escorts her out of the limousine.)

**The Honeymoon Suite**

They arrive at the door of the suite. His eyes narrow at her. As if to say, to late to run. I'm ravishing every inch of your body. This mourning. He slips the card in the lock. And lifts Fuyumi in his arms and carries her through the doorway. And puts her down once inside. He puts the do not disturb outside the door. Then shut and lock the door.

Fuyumi: I'm hot and sticky after tonight. Do you think we can do something about that? (Tamaki nods.)

Tamaki: Follow me darling.

He lifts her hand and kisses it. Then leads her into the bathroom. He walks to the shower. He turns on the shower and sets it to the right temperature.

Tamaki: (As he kissing behind her ear. In a whisper.) Are you protected?

Fuyumi: No.

Tamaki: You want to start our family now? (Still kissing her while unzipping her dress.)

Fuyumi: I don't mind.

Tamaki: Okay.

She unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulder, as his shirt drops to the floor. Her evening dress falls to the ground. He embraces her as he unhook her bra and her bra falls to the floor. While she unzips his pants. Rubbing his genitals. He let out a soft moan. He moves back to view her swollen breast. Tamaki quickly removed his pants and underwear. Then removed her panties. And they both move into the shower. They kissed passionately in the shower for a little while. He put her arms around his shoulders. As he kissed his way down. From the back of her ear to her breast. Intimately caress her erect nipples. Suckling, licking and teasing her raspberry like nipples. After he's had his fill of enjoying her breast. She seductively stares at him as she runs her finger from his chest to where his sandy blonde pubic hair begins. She slowly lowered herself to put his rock hard member in her mouth. Soothing the sensitive areas of his dick. Making him moan her name.

Tamaki: Ahhhh Fuyumi that feels good. But stop I don't want to come like that. I want to satisfy you. So please. (she nods.)

He lifts her up and begins his foreplay on her. As the warm shower droplets fall on their fresh. While kissing and sucking her nipples. He slips two fingers into the split of her femininity, catching her clitoris in between his fingers. As he massaged her. Making her beg him to enter her.

Fuyumi: Tamaki please enter me.

Tamaki: As you wish my Queen.

He backs her into the tiled surface. Lifting her so that her legs wrap around him as he enters her. Her arms round his shoulders. Both his hands are on her hips. As he gratifies her with the length and fullness of his manly anatomy. Every pulsing thrust makes her shudder, as hits her hard with speed moving in and out of her, guaranteeing loud sounds of pleasure come from Fuyumi. Tamaki grew tired of that position. He put her down and turned her around so that her back is facing him. He swiftly enter her from that position. Kissing her on the back of her neck. Both of her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. She entangled her fingers in the golden locks of hair on his head. As his ministrations on her body became intense. He pumped her with his manly goodness. He increased the speed of his caresses to her clitoris. At the same time. Teasing one of her perky nipples. Her body had no choice but to have a body shuddering orgasm. Which took her breath. On hearing Fuyumi yell his name. He moaned her name as he pumped her rapidly to his satisfaction. After their romantic moment. They cleansed one another. And got ready for bed.

Fuyumi woke up after six hours of sleep. (around 7a.m.) She wanted more of what Tamaki gave her earlier. (around 1a.m ) This time Fuyumi initiated their intimate moment. He was sleeping peacefully. Fuyumi lifted the bed sheet that Tamaki is laying under. And flipped the sheet off of his lower body. Slid his member out of his underwear. She place her tongue on the sensitive part of the tip of his dick. Licking for a good while. Then sucking it. Tamaki opened his eyes.

Fuyumi: Good Mourning Tamaki.

Tamaki: Good Mourning. What do you think your doing?

Fuyumi: Waking you up.

Tamaki: Well you can wake me up like this every mourning if you want. Obviously you want something from me?

Fuyumi: I want to pleasure you. As your pleasuring me the same way I'm pleasuring you.

Tamaki: Take off your panties.

Fuyumi take off her panties. They take on the 69 position. Her tongue massages all of the tip of his penis. As she takes in most of his member. Moving in and out of her mouth. She shifts her hips back and forth. Enjoying the feel of Tamaki's tongue massaging her clitrois, as he rapidly teases it with the tip of his tongue. Tamaki is moaning. Fuyumi leg shook when Tamaki hit a certain nerve. She yell in ecstasy.

Fuyumi: Tamaki. Lay on your back.

Tamaki: What? (Breathing hard.)

Fuyumi: I want to ride your erection.

Fuyumi rode Tamaki like she was riding a mechanical bull. Tamaki knew she was staving for sex. But he didn't think she would go all out like that. As she was riding him like a mad women. He massaged the tips of both her nipples to highen her pleasure. She finally screamed "Tamaki" as she received a big wave of satisfaction. Tamaki's poor body could take no more of Fuyumi. She worked that ass like a machine. He had no choice but to come. He yelled out his pleasure abruptly. He had never had a lover love him like that. He felt like a fortunate man to have a wife with outstanding sex skills. He wondered if she going to unleash on him everytime. He's totally satisfied with Fuyumi.

Tamaki and Fuyumi enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon. Fuyumi conceive sometime during the course of their honeymoon. Tamaki graduated from Ouran High School Academy. He went to Japan University for four years and graduated with a bachelor's degree. Tamaki became superintendent at Ouran Academy. Tamaki and Fuyumi never made it to divorce court as Yoshio-sama predicted. After ten years,their happily married and they have four kids. 2 daughters and 2 sons.

5


End file.
